Una Jaula de Oro
by UmiikoAqua
Summary: Mikan se encuentra en una escuela que no conoce, una escuela de la que sus padres intentaron salvarla, a costa de su vida, pero no ha podido evitar quedar atrapada en esa gran jaula de oro. Mikan X Natsume
1. Chapter 1

Me paseaba por el bosque de los terrenos de la academia Alice, mi hogar a partir de ahora, aunque para mí no lo fuera. Pero tenía que venir, si no quien sabe qué les habría pasado a mi abuelo y a la gente del pueblo. Tenía 16 años, y antes de vivir en ese pueblo era una de las descendientes directas de los dioses, por eso conservaba su legado en forma de poderes especiales, a los que nosotros llamamos Alice. Puedo copiar, robar e insertar cualquier Alice, además del de la anulación (Al parecer soy muy especial, porque desciendo de muchos dioses diferentes, o eso es lo que me explicaron) mis padres, ambos descendientes de dioses, claro está, intentaron protegerme de que me usaran como hicieron con ellos escondiéndome en un pueblo en medio de la nada y cambiando mi apellido de Yukihara a Sakura… a costa de su vida. ¿Pero quién iba a esperar que hubiera alguien infiltrado allí? Me asombra que tardasen tanto en venir a buscarme, porque nadie vino ni se fue de ese pueblo, siempre éramos los mismos. Sin embargo viví durante 3 años en paz. Hasta que un día simplemente aparecieron unos hombres vestidos de negro, y me dijeron que había sido matriculada en la academia Alice. No pude negarme, el pueblo entero eran sus rehenes. Así que ahí estaba yo, en el sitio de donde mis padres dieron la vida por alejarme. Pegué una patada a una piedra frustrada y furiosa.

-Oye, sea lo que sea la tontería por la que estás enfurruñada, la piedra no te ha hecho nada, ni el árbol tampoco.

Oír esa voz me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento, y busqué de donde procedía. Me encontré con la mirada fría sin embargo roja como el fuego de un chico, el pelo azabache le caía en mechones desordenados sobre la frente y las pestañas. Estaba apoyado en un árbol sujetando con una mano la piedra que había pateado, en la otra tenía un manga.

-E-esto… Lo siento, estaba pensando…

-A, mira que interesante, puede pensar. La próxima vez "piensa" en otra parte, y no te acerques a mí, lunares.

Esto era el colmo, nunca aceptaría este lugar como un hogar, y menos con este personaje perfecto de telenovela andando por ahí. ¿¡Y a qué demonios venía eso de Lunares!? Espera… No me digas que cuando di la patada a la piedra… Y ahí se acabó mi paciencia, me acerqué al chico, que había bajado la guardia, y le di una bofetada.

-No me hagas perder los estribos "Chico perfecto", no te lo recomiendo, estoy de muy mal humor ahora y no estoy para jueguecitos.

Y me fui sin darle tiempo a contestar. No podía estar a su lado ni un minuto más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entré en mi cuarto y cerré de un portazo, entonces me derrumbe, me apoyé en la puerta y me dejé caer hasta estar sentada en el suelo, abracé mis piernas y lloré, lloré por mis padres, por mi vida, lloré por todas las personas del pueblo, y lloré por los dioses, porque fueron tan estúpidos como para tener hijos con humanos. Poco a poco me fui calmando, supongo que necesitaba desahogarme… fui a el cuarto de baño (soy estrella especial, lo que significa que tengo un montón de privilegios, como por ejemplo, baño privado) me lavé la cara y me desnudé para meterme en la bañera. Después de un buen baño relajante, me puse mi pijama y decidí que mi pelo se secara solo. Miré por la ventana, intentando ver las estrellas y la luna, pero el leve reflejo sobrenatural de la barrera que me atrapaba, ni siquiera me permitían mirar al cielo sin recordarme que estaba en una jaula de oro de la que no podía escapar. Sostuve mi pequeño collar, en el centro tenía una pequeña piedra, lo que no sabían era que era una piedra Alice.

 **¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un FanFic, pero este verano me he atiborrado y he decidido volver a las andadas. Por favor, si tenéis algún comentario o consejo sobre cómo mejorar mi historia, mandadme un review, que siempre son bien recibidos ^^ No será una historia continua, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, pero haré un esfuerzo para escribir todo lo que pueda. Y sin más dilación os dejo seguir con vuestra vida.**

 **Atentamente: Umiiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: cuando algo está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **significa que son los pensamientos directos de Mikan.**

Me levante antes de que sonara la alarma, por lo que pude darme un buen baño, aunque ya lo había hecho anoche, intentando tranquilizarme para no matar al primero con el que me cruzara. Dediqué tiempo a mi pelo, que normalmente llevaba atado en dos coletas, decidí que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para dejar ese look atrás y dejar mi pelo suelto. Además me gustaba la idea de que al menos una parte de mi cuerpo fuera libre. Me puse el uniforme, que consistía en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta que dejé sin atar y una falda plisada de cuadros azules. Me puse unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta por encima de la rodilla, no sé por qué, pero entonces recordé el comentario que hizo el "chico perfecto" con el que me encontré el día anterior y solo quise golpearlo. Intenté olvidarme de su cara, de sus ojos carmesí que brillaban burlones, pero esa imagen parecía grabada en mi mente. Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté pensar en otra cosa. Miré los libros de texto que me habían dejado en la mesa de estudio. Parecía un nivel más alto de lo normal, pero yo ya me lo sabía todo. No entiendo por qué tenía que asistir a las clases si a los descendientes puros de dioses nos lo enseñaban todo lo más rápido posible para poder dedicarnos a dirigir misiones, no como a los descendientes impuros, que mayoritariamente siguen teniendo la capacidad de aprender humana, por lo que tardan bastante.

Metí los libros y demás utensilios escolares en la mochila y bajé a desayunar con mi horario en la mano. Tenía una hora para desayunar y llegar a clase de historia. Suspiré y entré en la cafetería. Era el edificio de los dormitorios de los alumnos estrella especial, así que no me asombró que hubiera muy poca gente. Solo los descendientes puros poderosos eran elegidos como tales, así que era muy difícil entrar. Comí unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y me tomé un vaso de leche tibia en una mesa que me encontré vacía. Tenía que admitir que estaba bueno, puede que fuera lo que más me gustaba de la academia. Noté las miradas curiosas de la gente en mi nuca, pero fingí no enterarme. Nada más terminar recogí y empecé a andar hacia la academia. Se me hacía gracioso que hubiera 15 minutos andando de los dormitorios hasta la academia. Había un autobús, pero prefería andar, para así poder despejarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me encontré con mi tutor, Narumi, antes de ir a clase como me habían pedido.

-¿Así que tú eres Mikan-chan? Encantado de conocerte- Alice de las feromonas, puaj, gracias a que tengo el alice de la anulación y no me afectó.

-Si.

-Auch, ¿aquí tenemos a una chica dura eh~? Bueno, espera un segundo, le diré a la clase que me escuche y luego te podrás presentar. Simplemente di tu nombre, categoría y edad.

-Hm.- miré a el suelo como si mis zapatos reglamentarios fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y el entró a la clase.

No se calmaron mucho cuando entró, de hecho, nada. ¿Y este sujeto era un profesor? Suspiré. Pasó una eternidad hasta que me dijo que entrara. Cuando entré se callaron, pero no por respeto ni nada, solo por curiosidad.

-Me llamo Yukihira Mikan, estrella especial, 16 años.

Todos me miraron asombrados, y entonces, entre todas esas miradas vi unos ojos carmesí que me miraban fijamente, pero aparte del asombro, notaba otra cosa. No sé por qué no podía apartar la mirada, otra vez él… intenté no pensar en lo que me dijo ayer, pero no pude evitarlo, y me enfadé.

-Siéntate al lado de Nastume-kun, allí Mikan-chan, no hay más sitios libres.- Y porque mi suerte no podía ser peor, con "Natsume-kun" se refería a el chico perfecto. Intenté parecer impasible, pero no sé si llegué a conseguirlo, perfecto-kun no quería apartar su mirada de mí, y yo solo podía rogar que no tuviera el alice de leer las mentes, porque la mía parecía una sopa de letras. Las imágenes de lo de ayer acudían a mí sin ningún orden específico. Al final decidí que no merecía la pena darle más vueltas y me senté a su lado dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero como no, ese no era mi día de suerte y él decidió molestarme, otra vez.

-Lunares, tu no me molestes- dijo y empezó a leer un manga (otro más) sin molestarse en disimularlo. _¡UUUUH! ¡COMO ME IRRITA!_ Intenté calmarme y no arañarle la cara o algo parecido. Simplemente saqué mis libros y me dediqué a hacer dibujitos en las esquinas. Por fin las clases se acabaron, y llegó la hora de comer. Después de comer las clases dependían de tu habilidad, en mi caso, habilidad peligrosa, lo que significaba, misiones. Solo unos pocos de los miembros de estrella especial y de 2 estrellas (impuros poderosos) eran elegidos para participar en ellas.

Me fui a comer a un claro y me senté bajo un árbol. Me obnubilé pensando en mis cosas hasta que noté algo caliente en mi pelo. Olía a pescado. Miré hacia arriba y vi que una chica de pelo claro y ojos azules me estaba tirando su sopa de pescado encima.

-Eso te pasa por acercarte demasiado a MI Natsume, chica fea. –El día no podía empeorar, pero decidí no hacerle caso, levantarme e irme a darme una buna ducha.-Nunca lo olvides fea, Natsume pertenece a Luna.- oí que decía mientras me dirigía a las duchas de las clases de educación física.

Al girar la esquina que daba a la ducha me choqué con alguien y ambos caímos. Era un chico rubio con ojos azules claros, y llevaba un conejo en brazos.

-Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba…-me disculpé

-T-Tranquila Yukihira-sama, yo tengo la culpa por caminar por aquí.

…

…

-¿Yukihira…sama? ¿Y esa formalidad?- me levanté y le tendí la mano para ayudarle. Pareció dudar un poco pero acepto mi ayuda y se levantó.

-Me llamo Ruka Nogi, y soy un impuro de clase baja… no tengo derecho a hablar con una pura tan poderosa…

-Para el carro, por favor, trátame como a una igual, no soporto la idea de ser un objeto que se exhibe en un museo… así que por favor… -Pareció entender y se sonrojo antes de decir.

-Gracias M-Mikan-chan- el conejo que tenía entre los brazos se revolvió en busca de atención.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, que si sigo así pareceré sacada de una piscifactoría- le sonreí- ¡Hasta luego Ruka-pyon!

Me fui corriendo, pero no pude evitar girarme para ver su rostro confundido con ese apodo que le había puesto. Me hizo gracia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de limpiarme y ponerme mí uniforme deportivo puesto que aún no tenía ningún uniforme de recambio, me dirigí hacia la base de la clase peligrosa.

 **¡Por fin he podido subir algo! Entre unas cosas y otras no he podido hacer nada hasta ahora. Quería hacer este capítulo un poco más largo que el primero, pero me parecía que si seguía sería demasiado. Más o menos tengo planteada la historia ya, pero siempre pueden haber cambios, así que yo también quiero saber que pasará *^* Pero también tardaré para el siguiente capítulo… así que sin más dilación os dejo seguir con vuestra vida.**

 **Atentamente: Umiiko**


End file.
